Twin Amounts of Trouble
by SNRomance
Summary: Emily Potter is Harry Potters twin. Yes that's right! Harry Potter, not the boy-who-has-too-many-hyphinated-names-to-be-bother ed-to-count! Watch them as they go through Hogwarts, but this isn't just your usual boring/overdone 'Harry has a Twin' fic, it doesn't stick to cannon and has a twist that makes it a borderline T/M fic. No sexual content, rated on violence and swearing
1. Prologue

**Hello there! The this is a new story and it will have plenty of plot, and some cliff hangers. I always want feedback for my writing, and am getting fed up of writing storys for you guys and no-one reveiwing or one person who reveiws the same thing. So all reviews welcome! Until then... just ENJOY! **

**Cat **

**Prologue**

A small, incomplete family of three sat on a hospital bed in the maternity ward of the magical hospital, St Mungo's. They didn't look happy (despite the fact that they had just received two new members of their family), in fact they looked positively upset; Well, the parents did, the other member of their small family was part of the set of twins that had recently been born and was currently asleep. Little did he know that the baby in which he had shared everything with , was laying in a separate room, fighting for her life.

That baby had an allergy that no-one, Magical or Muggle, had ever seen before. This baby was allergic to hydrochloric acid, the acid that resides in your stomach and breaks down food. In this baby's case, the acid still broke down food, yet she would experience a severe allergic reaction at the same time. This would, if a cure had not been found, or at least a delaying agent or protecting agent, it would, in simple terms, mean that her stomach lining would soon become raw and cause her to bleed internally. She would be dead within an hour.

It had taken the Medi-wizards 30 minutes to find out what as causing her to cough up blood. Once they had, the potions department was alerted and a potion was being designed to counteract the allergy. It was unlikley that they would be able to find a complete cure, but they could at least try to find her a potion which she could take every couple of hours or less.

As they worked on creating the correct alkaline based potion, which had healing powers adding in to the mix, the family sat on the hospital bed that the mother, Lily Potter, had been assigned earlier that day, after she had given birth to identical twins. The father, a certain, James Potter, was sitting next to the red haired women, the unlikely sight of tears, running unashamedly down his face. When ever either of their eyes touched upon their son who was lying in Lily's arms, their expressions would soften and it was obvious that they would have been mourning this twin if it had been the other way round. The other obvious thing was that they were convinced that their daughter was going to die and had been preparing themselves for the possiblity.

But, little did they know, that the Potions Masters where following the lead of a Muggle-born student who had a feeling that she knew what she was doing, and could save their daughters life; if they finished it in time.

Time grew thin and the waiting room gained 2 extra people. The devilishly handsome Sirius Black and the worn looking Remus Lupin made their way through the crowded space and into the que beside the desk. More time passed and the que shortened, gradually nearing them to the front. The witch pointed them too the sign which directed them to the floor where they made their way along the corridor to the room that was labeled 'Lily Potter'. Pushing the door open, they ran over to the family, fearing the worst. James explained what happened, having to pause at regualar intervals to regain a sense of composure.

Meanwhile a medicine had been finished, with 10 minutes to spare. They tried to get the baby to swallow the medicine but when she did, nothing happened, it would take too long for the medicine to go down to where it was needed so they adopted a method from Muggle medicine; injection. They quickly injected the formula in to her stomach and waited. After 10 minutes of waiting and no more blood being coughed up, it was decided that it had worked and that the parents had waited long enough. The baby's heartbeat began to strengthen and her skin lost it's pallid look. The team made their way to the room entitled 'Lily Potter'. They were smiling and gently rocking the tiny infant, who on the way had received a few medical potions to heal what remained of her stomach. In a way, she had been lucky that she was young and still had a few of the complicated growth cells left from when she was within her mother. If she had been older, surgery and a hell of a lot of potions would have had to have been used to mend it.

Upon seeing her daughter lying in the trainee's arms, waving her chubby arms about and playing with his beard, Lily place their little boy, whom she had been clutching closly, to James who grabbe him, knowing of the physical contact she required with the youngest twin. She ran over to the potions master and, thanking him profusley, lifted the baby out of his arms and into her own. She seemed to fit perfectly in to Lily's arms and let go of the mans beard in favour of her mothers feiry locks. Lily sat down on the bed and let her twins snuggle into each other, her and her husband doing the same. The Medi-Wizards explained that their little girl was one of a kind; unique. There was no documented version of this before, and that they had been forced to create a potion that could keep the unamed baby girl, healthy. But their was a catch, she had to take the potion around every 2 hours in the day because the day was when her stomach was most active. At night the same dose would last her longer because her stomach was inactive; well, as inactive as a stoamch gets.

The family was left, complete now, both children wrapped firmly in their parents embrace. The two honary Uncles that had come at least, looking on with adoration, both for the parents and children, shining out of their eyes.

Talk turned tp names, and middle names where decided first.

"Lily! I think her middle name should be Lily! It's such a beautiful name… just like her and her amazing mother!" James suggested excitedly.

"Fine but only if his middle name is James!" Lily negotiated quickly, leaving James to notice that she hadn't denied what he had said. James smirked, nodded and began to run male names that he like or that meant something to him, through his head.

Charlus? No, too old fasioned. George? Not really… Harry! That's the perfect name!

"Harry! That's the perfect name for him!" Lily said at the same time as James thoughts.

"Harry James Potter, yeah! I can see him being called that! Now just for this little one!" Sirius said happily, bouncing back to his usual happy self now that everyone was well; well as they could be!

"Claire? Na…. to….blondish?! Victoria? No too posh! Eleanor? No….. doesn't suit her!" James listed off.

"Emily?" Remus suggested. They all nodded, James being the one to say the thing that made up their minds.

"Emily Lily Potter!"

**Ok thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up when I get enough reviews**


	2. Chapter 1

In the cupboard under the stairs of number four Privet Drive, a girl and a boy lay side by side, squashed onto a single bed that was crammed into the cupboard amongst the cleaning products. The girl, who was closest to the door, woke up, her face contorted in to a grimace, she reach down to the floor with one hand whilst the other hugged her stomach. She grabbed the syringe that had been lying there, seemingly for this purpose, lifting her boys pyjamas and stabbed the needle into her stomach, wincing when a bit into her abdomen. She pulled the needle back up out of her body and pulled the plunger back up, as it to re-load the syringe. It reloaded as if it was being drawn from a bottle. She sighed as if relaxed and checked the time on the her watch. 3:30 AM. Sighing again she sat up, Time to start the Dursleys chores.  
The girl, more commonly known as Emily Potter, left her twin to sleep and quietly opened the door, she have to work doubly is hard to get all the chores done before the Dursleys woke up.  
Emily worked quickly through the house, cleaning, dusting and generally cleaning up. 7 o'clock came and she had only just finished cleaning the kitchen, let alone started cooking breakfast!  
First down the stairs was aunt petunia who's face sneered when she saw Emily dragging the frying pan on to the stove. Harry came running out of the cupboard already dressed. He took one look at his twin and hurried to set the table.  
Her hair hung limp around her haggard face, her emerald eyes, not obscured by lenses like her brothers, seemed out of focus. Uncle Vernon came down the stairs, closely followed by Dudley the whale.  
Emily tiredly placed some eggs on a plate and waiting for the bacon to be cooked. Dudley walked into her on the way to the fridge causing the bacon and causing the fat to fly out of the pan and on to her arms, burning the flesh there.  
She stood impassive, as if nothing had happened, and continue to cook the bacon. Harry was not so willing to forgive or forget. As Dudley sat down he shoved him off his chair effectively starting a fight.

Uncle Vernon shoved Harry to the floor before anything else happened, his head hitting the floor with a resounding thunk that reverberated around the kitchen. Emily jumped on the monstrosity of a bully's back, trying to pull him off her twin. As they struggled, Harry managed to get out of his Uncles grip, despite his thumping headache, only to fall prey to the whale, who was on the prowl for Harry's blood. Simultaneously Harry and Emily hit the floor, creating a series of cracks that shot through the air like gun fire. They lay still, only the heavy breathing emitting from 'Vernon and the Whale', broke the silence.

The twins where lugged back to their cupboard and shoved in, on top of each other. The door was locked and the Dursleys went about their daily business, Dudley making it to school just in time, and Vernon making it to work (after checking that the floor was not cracked or damaged in any way!). Petunia made herself a cup of tea and sat down in her bedroom, worn out from the day's events, yet remembering that she still had to go shopping for Dudder's special day! His 11th birthday was in 2 days time and Vernon had given her a list and a credit card of which she was top purchase from. When her cup of relaxation was gone, she made her way down stairs, grabbed her purse and walked out the front door, making sure to check that the cupboard was locked and that there was no sound being emitted from inside on the way passed; after all it would not do for the house to be burnt down with her sister's ch..., to be burnt down two days from her precious Diddykins' birthday!

About 2 minutes after she had left, Harry began to wake up, Em joining her in the world of consciousness not 20 seconds afterwards, only instead of groaning, she screamed and clutched at her stomach which was currently obscured by her brother. He immediately lost all semblance of drowsiness (which might or might not have been because she was screaming in his ear...) and glanced around for the familiar tube object that would be lying around somewhere, hopefully within his reach. As if his eyes were drawn to it, he spotted it lying on the floor, next to the bed where she had placed it this morning. Hesitantly he climbed off the one person in the world of whom he would move mountains for, and tried not to imitate her when his second foot hit the floor, Harry grabbed the syringe, aided by the fact that it almost seemed to jump in to his hand. He lifted his sisters T-shirt up, so it was bunched just above her waist, and slid the needle in. As Harry acted, he thought; about the first time he had done this, at the time he had been 4, and his Aunt had neglected to give Em her injection. He had grabbed the syringe from where his Aunt had dropped it and jabbed it roughly into his sister's stomach. She had screamed harder than she had with his Aunt but over time, when Em had gotten more practiced at holding in the screams, she had told him how to do it properly. How to slide it in gently at a almost 45 degree angle, and how to inject in to the surface layer of fat and not the underlying muscle. He had improved drastically since then, although she usually did it herself unless otherwise occupied like today.

Em relaxed about 30 seconds after the clear liquid had been injected, although this movement seemed to cause her pain from the more recent injuries. Both breathed in deeply, wincing as the movement caused them small amounts of pain.

-TAT-

Day's passed and the Twins soon found themselves out of the cupboard and doing chores again. They were once again reminded of Dudley's birthday incident that had occurred just over 2 months before when Petunia suddenly remembered that they had yet to return the blanket that they had taken home with them after the accident. Harry and Em looked around guiltily and continued with their chores, these consisted of scrubbing the floor and doing the dishes respectively.

School ended and they were forced to work on the garden in the boiling heat, building a rockery that Petunia kept on insisting was either too big or too small whenever they were nearly finished. Yet 2 days before the Twins birthday, she grudgingly deemed it the right size, despite it having been that same size 7 times already. With sweat running down their faces, they made their way inside and too the shower where they took it in turns to wash. Having finished their chores until 17:30 they went back downstairs and into the cupboard, noting that it was getting a bit cramped. It was universally decided that they would read the one book they possessed together whilst they were waiting.

Time crawled by, deliberately going slowly, just to annoy Em, who was rather impatient like her father (not that she knew that of course). Finally 17:00 arrived and they made the decision to start dinner early because it was boring waiting in the cupboard for a certain time to come around. Harry and Em walked into the kitchen and began preparing Macaroni Cheese (their favourite) for a change. It was rare that they got this meal as they needed the right amount of cheese and a lot of time on their hands, seeing as nether seemed to come around at the same time, it wasn't made very often.

17:30 came and went, the dinner went in the oven and the timer was set. Harry set about washing whilst Em dried. Another 15 minutes went passed and the timer rang, making Em jump and Harry laugh. They took out the dinner and put it on plates, ignoring the Dursleys as they came in. Harry grabbed cutlery and set the table as Em did drinks and set the plates on the table. Dinner was dished and everyone sat down and started eating. Em was just about starting to fall asleep at the table by the time they were finished, but only the threat of Uncle Vernon's belt kept her upright. When dinner had been consumed and the dishes washes (mostly due to Harry who kept catching the ones she was prone to dropping) without any bloodshed, so with great relief, she sank the short distance on to their thin single mattress; contrary to popular belief Em was asleep BEFORE her head hit the pillow. Harry sighed at the thought that she had exhausted herself, and when she inevitably started tossing and turning a couple of minutes later, he picked up the needle, slid off the cap and slid it gently into her exposed stomach (her top had ridden up when she started tossing and turning. Then he lay down, next to her and slept, safe in the knowledge that they would be escaping Dudley in the next school year.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the length of the chapters, they will increase soon. The reason for their length is because I'm trying not to include the part you know already but this will change soon as their isn't really much else I can do. Thank You for reading. I own nothing but the plot and Em.**

**Chapter 2**

Letters are usually a form of communication, not a weapon of which to terrify the guilty. Yet that was what was happening here! Uncle Vernon was running around the room, being tormented by a steady stream of letters, shooting out of the fire place, and to say that he was terrified would be an understatement. Mr Dursley was absolutely, unquestionably, petrified; it was only his hatred for all things un-normal that kept him moving towards the door that his wife, son, niece and nephew had run through 3 seconds before. His foot hit something solid, but above ground level as soon as he walked through the doorway, something that squawked and yelled and hit him several times around the leg with something hard before he had time to get off. He glanced down, seeing his son and nephew in a furious fight over a small hunched over figure in the corner who was reading a thick piece of paper; she had a bruise blossoming on one cheek and a red welt crossing the opposite side of her face… Wait, reading a letter!

The man charged towards the small girl with a war cry, making her drop the letter and start quivering in fright. Although she was shaking, inside she was calm, and shrunk down the wall to both make herself as small as possible and to protect her head. As the Uncle beat her, the twin started losing, distracted by the throbbing coming through his head. 2 minutes later they had both succumbed to the darkness. They were all in the car and moving ten minutes later.

It was a good deal later that they woke up, 2 hours to be precise, just as they were pulling up at a motel for the night. Emily bent over as they exited the car, the lack of medicine getting to her, it had been 3 hours and 30 minutes since her last injection, a fact that she could feel with great clarity. Aunt Petunia saw this and roughly shoved it into her hand; as much as she hated Emily, she couldn't let her sister's daughter die, so had picked it up from the twins room on the way out the door. Emily shakily passed it to Harry who gently slid off the cap of the needle and in to her neck. Within a minute her body slumped, losing the previous amount of tension it had held. They trooped indoors, the twins getting strange looks for their ragged appearance. They were ushered into a room and locked in whilst the Dursleys went out for dinner. Harry found some cards that must have been left behind by some previous inhabitant and they played Go Fish (a game Em had picked up from a library book) whilst they waited for the Dursleys to come back. Em started to fall asleep at around 9 so they curled up on the lumpy mattress with damp, musty sheets and fell asleep, comforted by the feeling that they were together.

The next morning they opened their eyes, bleary with sleep and went down for a breakfast of stale cornflakes and slightly sour milk. The attendant came up to their table with a letter in hand, despite the dirty looks Vernon was giving everything.

"Is one of you Mr H Potter? Or Miss E Potter? Only I 'ave 'bout an 'undred o' each o' these at the front desk."

"I'll take them." Vernon growled, making the staff member back away. The walrus got up and walked away, leaving his wife, child, niece and nephew to finish and make their way out to the car.

Yet again the day passed slowly, with lots of moaning from Dudley and stopping and starting from Vernon. The day was uneventful for both Harry and Emily, apart from speculating in their head who would want to talk to them that badly, nothing happened, until they reached the coast. It was then that they got out of the car and got into a boat.

The wind was howling around the small wooden house, almost drowning out the sounds of Dudley's snores, the key word being almost, Emily thought with a sigh. Her cousin snores where shaking the floor, almost allowing her to feel the strikes of the lightning upon the floor. The Potter's had been given the smallest, thinnest blanket to share and the cold, hard, unforgiving floor to lie on. Dudley had fallen asleep around 10 and their aunt and uncle half an hour later. They twins hadn't been as fortunate and found themselves awake an hour later. During that time they made up random versions of the birthday song, for example.

_Happy Birthday to you _

_Random letters to you _

_No chance to read them_

_How frustrating for you._

They were bored, but drew on each others company to mask the boredom. Emily had busied herself in drawing a side on birthday cake, whilst Harry drew the top by the light coming in the cracks from out side and the light coming off Dudley's watch.

At 11:50 they finished, having taken as much time as possible to draw them.

At 11:51 they sat there staring in to space.

11:52 Harry's stomach began to rumble.

11:53 Emily's began to hurt, causing a tempary moment of panic when fumbling fingers and glass obscured eyes failed to find the medicine.

11:54 The needle is finally spotted and collected.

11:55 Relief is executed and they relax.

11:56 A bud of excitement builds.

11:57 The sound of the storm increases, along with the sound of something hitting rock.

11:58 A small slender hand finds its way into a slightly bigger hand, and is clutched tightly because the owners of the hands defiantly hear something heavier than waves hitting the rock.

11:59 The storms sound decreases as it moves away, but the wind increases and the house creaks alarmingly.

12:00, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. Harry glanced at Emily, who holds his gaze and whispers just as the door comes off its hinges.

"Happy Birthday!"


End file.
